valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xkisanagi/How I feel about the new Treasure Hunt feature
For shits, I came back to this game only to try out this new Treasure Hunt Mini-Game/feature. TL;DR: If you're someone that doesn't mind waiting a very long time to get the chance at decent rewards, then this is an alright little mini-game to waste your time with. Especially if you have leftover gems and nothing to spend them on. You can absolutely play this mini-game freely & leisurely, but spending will give you a quick advantage. Pros: - You can obtain decent rewards: Skill recipe materials, Awakening Stones, UR & a LR available in the Treasure Map - Eventually you can scrounge up enough Hidden Treasure to exchange for rewards, much like AW Cores - LR can possibly be earned via the Treasure Map (with the potential for the rate to increase for rewards) - Gems cost for Hunts are reasonable (8000 gems for a max level Hunt) - It's new content. Most of us assumed MyNet completely abandoned the Mini-Games feature since they've been neglected for years now. Cons: - Garbage-tier rewards for the current meta include: Normal Gold Girls, Regular & Metal Slimes, R cards, fucking frienship points, small amount of medals, Ultimate and Premium Summon tix, and low-tier Arcana. The rewards get slightly better at higher levels: 5% awakening arcana, SR cards (incl. Slime Queen), a little more medals. - Takes awhile to get a Hunt done, up to 12 hrs. for a hunt at the max level - Treasure Tickets, which are required for the Treasure Hunt map (appears after completeing a Hunt) are not given out in large quantities'*'. After a Hunt, you can get a max of 10 tickets at the highest level. The cost of ticket used during the Treasure Map goes up incrementally, with the most expensive time costing 290 tickets. There is the possibility to play the map multiple times, which can cost you 290 tickets more than once. *''' I suppose someone could argue that this is probably a good thing, otherwise everyone would be getting LR left and right, but I always felt that the tickets they gave out during events and such could be a bit more generous. A whole bunch of blabbing: Just to try it out, I think I earned about 20 or so treasure maps (all at the 5th hunt level), about over half of those I had 10% rate (for the rewards? 12 max rewards? Each map gave me multiple stages/steps/whatever) and the loot I got is pretty shit. I got 2 UR, and never saw Jodie in the line-up. I got maybe 5 Orbs. About 6 SR. 3 US tix. And a plethora of low level random awakening stones and skill materials. The amount of tickets you get back from doing these are just sad**'. You'd have to be a really dedicated person to wait the whole 12 hours for the hunt to finish, just to stockpile the measly amount of tickets to even attempt the treasure hunt after (this is after your promo tickets run out, of course). [''Que someone coming in and whining to me about RNG because they or someone they know got the LR already] Plus, the timer for being able to do the treasure map is a joke. It can take up to 12 hours to do a hunt, but then you get under 20 minutes for the treasure map? You'd have to let the map expire. There's not enough time to do other hunts while the treasure map is up so you can collect a reasonable amount of tickets. (One treasure map can have multiple stages where the ticket cost increases in increments, up to 290 a go). Also yeah, you get Hidden Treasure for doing the maps over, and after doing a whole bunch of maps, I've got a little over half the treasure to buy 1 Jodie from the exchange. So I guess that's my only positive takeway here. ** You can buy Treasure Tickets with Jewels of course (at a rate of about 10c = 1 tix, like someone else mentioned), 990 tickets for 8000 Jewels (at a rate of about 8c per 1 tix), and if you're lucky there, you might be able to do about 3 290 ticket cost runs of the treasure map. So if you're out of tickets and you absolutely want to spend, it could theoretically cost you about $100 to completely finish 1 Treasure Map at the max level, and that doesn't guarantee you even a SR, UR or the LR. Yikes. The absolutely small map timer coupled with the fact that the amount of tickets you get isn't much, leads me to believe MyNet absolutely intends for folks to spend to get a quick, upperhand. And I know, I know, it's supposed to be a nice little mini-game to pass time and waste resources. For comparison, however, the other mini-games can only be played a maximum amount of times per day, and don't have any option to purchase more Amusement Coins with Jewels (but the rewards are more shit compared to this). It also irks me that instead of fixing/improving the other mini-games, MyNet decided to just abandon them and instead introduced this platform with a pay-option. Uhhhhh anyways, what's my point? I'm trying not to be too hard on MyNet here. The Treasure Hunt does have some nice rewards and it's nice they've released some new content, but I'm personally not feeling it right now. Feel free to throw your 2 cents in. Category:Blog posts